Won't Say Goodbye
by Digidingdong
Summary: Ini tentang perpisahan sepihak. Tentang sesuatu yang tak ingin dilepas oleh salah satu pihak, tapi terpaksa terputus karena tertentang terlalu jauh dibawa yang lainnya. Ini tentang dia yang tak ingin berkata, selamat datang. Sebab di akhir ia tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal.


** There's No Goodbye **

**Disc: All chara are belong to **

**But the story was made by me!**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**Warning****: If you don't like, don't worry to tell me! LOL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dia begitu rindu hingga membuka satu jarinya dari kepalan itu saja ia tak rela. Meski waktu perlahan berarak pergi meninggalkannya dalam dunia kini di kenangan lama, ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin hidup, bernafas seperti biasa seolah tak ada yang berubah. Sekelilingnya berteriak mencoba membangunkannya, padahal ia merasa tengah terjaga. Oleh karena itu, ia tak ingin lepas, nyaman dalam ikatan walau dibumbui luka akan kesadarannya untuk waktu._

_Ia tak ingin maju, jika itu berarti ingatannya tentang gadis itu harus perlahan menjadi semu._

_Ia tak harus jadi Romeo, untuk mengalami rasa cinta sebesar pemuda itu pada Juliet. Dan ya, ia tengah merasakannya dan sepertinya untuk seterusnya dalam hidupnya._

.

.

Pemuda itu mengambil ponsel flipnya dari dalam saku celananya. Segera, jemarinya dengan lincah mengetikan rangkaian nomor yang ia sangat hafal. Setelah menekan tombol hijau yang terletak di ujung kiri, ia mengarahkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

**Tut... tut... tut...**

Pemuda itu menunggu dengan sabar dua detik yang terasa panjang untuknya. Sekarang, ia bahkan berharap nada itu terus berlanjut, setidaknya hal itu menandakan panggilannya 'masuk'. Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus mendengus kesal saat nada operator mengintrupsi tanpa aba-aba.

"Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak tersedia. Mohon cek kembali nomor tujuan Anda. The number—" Lengannya melemas dan segera terkulai ke bawah,tapi ponselnya masih berada di genggamannya. Ia begitu membenci suara wanita yang bertugas sebagai operator itu, dari semua suara di dunia ini ia paling membenci suara tersebut meski ia tak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang selalu menjawabnya ketika ia menelpon ke nomor tersebut. Berbekal ribuan panggilan ke nomor tersebut, ia hafal kalimat yang akan ia dengar begitu suara wanita itu terdengar.

Perlahan, matanya kembali ke ponsel. Layarnya sudah kembali ke wallpapernya yang tak pernah digantinya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia teringat betapa menyesalnya ia saat menyadari foto itu hanya satu-satunya yang bisa ia dapatkan dari lima tahun perjalanan mereka, bukti bahwa kenangan di kepalanya bukan ilusi otaknya semata. Dan itu satu-satunya yang bisa ia jadikan pengingat agar tokoh itu tidak mengabur seiring berjalannya waktu. Agar kisahnya dapat diceritakan pada orang-orang yang bertanya kapan pintu hatinya akan dibuka, kapan hidupnya akan dipenuhi warna-warna baru, kapan rindunya tak harus dihempaskan pada kenangan lama tapi kepada makhluk hidup yang eksis dan bisa berbicara balik kepadanya, merespon kata-katanya yang ia sodorkan ke udara—bukan keheningan.

Ia tak menyalahkan orang-orang yang menuntutnya untuk _move on, _baginya mereka hanya tidak tahu bahwa potret itu satu-satunya obat yang bisa mengobati kalau penyakitnya kambuh, kalau sakit di hatinya sudah tidak bisa memulihkan pikirannya lagi, jika hatinya sudah digigit-gigit oleh penat menunggu. Sayangnya sakit itu tak punya obat alternatif, meski teknologi telah semutakhir sekarang pun, tetap saja tak ada penawar lain yan mujarab. Tak cukup kuat baginya untuk berpaling dari kenangan yang sudah menjadi oksigen bagi hidupnya.

Panggilan tadi jelas sudah diputus otomatis karena banyak pengulangan suara wanita tadi hanya 3 kali. Tapi entah kenapa, meski benci dengan suara operator yang selalu menyahut kalau nomor tujuannya tak tersedia di dunia ini, ia tetap kembali memencet tombol hijau, mengulangi hal yang ia lakukan tadi dan sepertinya akan terus dilakukannya beberapa kali setelah ini.

Hingga satu jam berikutnya, 30 panggilannnya berakhir sia-sia. Hanya suara operator tadi yang tergiang-giang di kepalanya. Betapa nuraninya berharap kalau setelah 6 tahun mencoba tanpa lelah, Tuhan menghadiahkan sedikit kebaikan untuknya. Memberikan indra pendengarnya itu apa yang ia mau, sebuah suara merdu milik orang lain—bukan operator wanita itu. Dan ia masih berharap, meski asanya hanya bersumber dari khayalan saja.

_Tapi permintaan sederhana itupun sudah tidak mungkin lagi._

Akhirnya, tangan itu terkulai lagi, tampaknya akan menjadi yang terakhir hari ini, melihat sebentar lagi, jarum paling panjang pada jam dindingnya akan melewati angka 12 sesaat lagi dan tanggal akan segera berganti. Dan seharusnya ia lelah, mengingat betapa sibuknya ia siang hingga sore tadi, sehingga ia menemukan alasan untuk beristirahat. Namun tak ada perubahan, alih-alih lelah, raut wajahnya berganti menjadi begitu sendu. Entah karena menyadari kebodohannya mencoba atau karena itu adalah panggilan terakhir yang ia bisa lakukan dalam hari ini, menempatkan kemungkinannya mendengar suara gadis itu sempurna menjadi nol besar pada tanggal 28 Februari 2013. Dan Tik! Satu detik telah berlalu, bagai seorang tentara yang akan memulai perang, ia menguat hati sembari bicara pada hati sendiri bahwa ia baru saja dihadapkan pada hari baru, perjuangan di bulan baru.

Dengan ponsel masih berada di tangannya, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru. Tak ada perubahan pada semua itu, mata jelinya menangkap tak ada detail yang berganti. Kadang ia iri, semua hal itu tak berubah tapi kenapa hidupnya iya. Pemuda itu tahu pemikirannya barusan terlalu kekanak-kanakan, tapi menyangkalpun ia tak merasa perlu.

"Kau paling suka langit malam" Pemuda itu berjalan lebih dekat ke tepian balkon kamarnya. Mengamati langit malam yang hampir tanpa bintang dan kota yang kerlap-kerlip. Betapa ia ingin, ada suara yang berteriak senang di sampingnya, berkata bahwa kota begitu menawan saat malam tiba. Saat semua lampu bersatu dan menjadi pemandangan yang mempesona tapi kemudian mengomel bahwa lampu-lampu itu tidak baik juga, karenanya langit malam menjadi samar, bintang-bintang jadi tak teramati dengan kasat mata, bulan bahkan tampak buram. Seseorang dengan pemikiran serba plin-plan dan sanggup membuatnya memutar mata.

Tapi tidak ada apa-apa, hanya hembusan angin kasar yang mengisi ruang dan waktunya sekarang. Seketika ia meringis, semua ini menjadikannya kosong melompong. Dihempaskan kasar pada kenyataan bahwa ia sendirian dan tengah bicara pada udara tanpa teman satu spesias yang mampu merespon apa yang ia ucapkan.

Walau begitu, ia enggan menyerah ataupun bertekuk lutut pada malam yang tampaknya menyindir suaranya yang tanpa balas. Angin makin kencang, ia tak gentar.

"Dari sini kau bisa melihat kota dengan jelas. Tak perlu naik tangga dan mengamatinya dari loteng lagi kau tahu?" Tidak ada sahutan lagi atas ucapannya, meski begitu pemuda itu tak merasa terganggu. Ia juga tidak beranjak saat angin malam yang cukup keras menerma wajahnya hingga tanpa sadar bulu kuduknya meremang dan ia menginggil.

"Kau tidak suka aku kedinginan, bukan?" Betapa ia ingin setelah itu ada secangkir teh yang terhidang di depannya, lalu disusul dengan teriakan supaya ia masuk dan meninggalkan balkon itu secepatnya. Lalu tampak raut kuatir dan sosok itu berkata kalau ia bisa saja terkena flu dan sakit. Meski dulu semua itu ia tepis dengan mudah, omelan itu ia dengar sambil lalu, kini ia begitu merindukan ucapan bawel itu. Dan ngilu dalam hatinya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku masih ingin mendengarmu." Ia setengah berteriak kepada hamparan udara kosong. Tangannya menggenggam erat terali yang membatasi tempat ia berdiri dengan udara tanpa tempat berpijak itu. Seolah sebagai pertahanan diri agar ia tak melompat dan terjun ke bawah.

"Kalau kau meminta, aku juga akan bicara menjawabmu." Ia jelas memohon, tubuhnya membungkuk. Seperti malu wajah putus asanya terlihat oleh malam.

Bola mata legamnya kini sudah berkaca-kaca, hanya menunggu waktu pelupuk itu meneteskan airmata melewati wajahnya. Pemuda itu tipekal yang sulit mengekspresikan apa yang ada di hatinya, apalagi untuk menangis. Selama ini, airmatanya terasa amat mahal sehingga sangat jarang dikeluarkan kecuali jika pedih di hatinya sudah tak terbendung lagi dan ia sedang sendiri. Dan sekarang kedua syarat itu terpenuhi.

"Baka..." Tapi tak ada alasan untuk menahannya lebih lama lagi, kini bukan karena pedih yang tak terbendung lagi ataupun sebab sekarang ia tengah sendirian. Di dalam hatinya, ia berharap, airmata yang jatuh tidak sia-sia, bahwa langit malam bisa menyampaikan gambaran wajahnya kepada sosok yang entah berada di dimana.

"Kembalilah..." pintanya.

Meski ia tahu permohonannya itu mustahil terwujud.

Meski ia tahu nomor itu tidak tersedia karena memang pemilik nomor itu memang sudah tak berada di dunia yang sama dengannya.

Meski ia tahu cintanya tak akan menjadi kisah cinta lagi di dunia tempat ia berada.

Ia masih berharap, sekadar mengisi waktu hingga nantinya bertemu gadis itu di tempat yang baru. Ia tak ingin lupa. Tak ingin mangkir dari kebiasaan akan kehadiran sosok yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Maka ia menjalankan rutinitasnya seperti biasa, ada atau tidaknya gadis itu di sisinya ia tetap mampu merasakannya, hanya saja mata mereka tak harus bertemu untuk kata 'hadir', tak harus ada respon saat pertanyaan terlontar. Karena sebesar apapun pahitnya, ia tak akan bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal—walau hanya untuk pura-pura atau sekadar kamoflase untuk dunia yang terus bertanya.

**-FIN-**

**Don't like? Like? Or not both of them? Willing tell me?**

**Don't be shame! Just say something in review box!**

**Trust me, you'll like it! ^-**


End file.
